


The Cure

by immortalje



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max finally has the cure to the virus only to be faced with a surprise couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was first written a couple of years ago.  
> 2) Original AN: I recently got the second season of Dark Angel on DVD and since I was used to be a Max/Logan shipper I couldn't say goodbye to it, despite the Alec/Logan I saw with my slash sight or the Max/Alec that wouldn't leave...  
> 3) This hasn't been beta read.

  
**The Cure**   


Here she had it. The cure. Now Logan and her could touch again, could see where their relationship would end up. Somehow though, she wasn't sure whether she wanted it. Lately she had started to feel attracted to Alec as well. Her feelings for Logan hadn't diminished though. First things first though. She would have to tell Logan.

She went to his loft and entered the usual way. However, instead of hearing the usual tipping from the computer she could hear moaning. The first thought she normally would have, would be that something happened to him, but it didn't sound like he was in pain. There also had to be someone else present.

Max saw them when she entered the living room. They were lying on the couch, kissing heavily. Some part in her broke. It seemed that she was damned to get neither of them. The sight was hot though. The way they were entwined. It still hurt though. It hurt to see them with each other.

She didn't know what to do. Leave them alone? Barge in and see them embarrassed, trying to explain? Would they even be embarrassed? Did it matter?

She watched them, how their hands were wandering over the other's body, how the kisses wandered before finding the other mouth again. As much as she wanted to turn around and go back home, as little could she actually do it. She couldn't break away. She couldn't stop watching them. She still couldn't do it, when Alec noticed her over Logan's shoulder and stopped. Not even when Logan stopped in confusion before turning around and seeing her as well. She was frozen in place. She felt like she should say something, but nothing was coming out. She could see herself saying something and leaving, but somehow she wasn't able to do that. She couldn't move.

Logan and Alec stood up and came closer. Max still couldn't do anything. She saw them speaking, but all she heard was a rushing sound. Nothing penetrated her.

Alec was touching her and she turned to him, looking at him confused. She didn't know how to react. This wasn't something she knew how to deal with. Somehow Alec's question managed to penetrate her mind. But she didn't know how to answer him. Why was she here again? She could see them getting worried. Alec led her over to the couch and sat down next to her, while Logan sat down in the chair opposite them. They talked again, what about she had no clue. All she knew was that Logan was leaving. Where to she had no idea. Alec pulled her head to the side so she was facing him and asked slowly, "Why are you here? Max? Is everything OK?"

Suddenly her mind started reconnecting.

"I don't know. There was something. I wasn't sure what to do..." Max started before trailing off.

Alec smiled, "Would it help if I kissed you? Although... It might shock you even more. You know, Logan and I. We meant to tell you. Between you not being interested in me and not being able to touch Logan we kind of connected."

"Logan. The virus... I came here because of the virus," Max remembered suddenly.

Alec looked surprised, "What about the virus?"

"I'm not sure... I forgot, I..." Max said.

Suddenly she felt Logan behind her, his hand hovering over her shoulder. It was clear that he was stopping himself from touching her. The virus would kill him. And that's when she remembered.

Max suddenly looked up, "I... I was meeting the doctor. You remember the one we saved a month ago? He worked on the virus. He found the cure."

"That's great," Alec said, but he wasn't really smiling.

Max nodded, "I came because... because I wasn't sure about it. I... Lately I was feeling like I was moving on, but my feelings never diminished. It's like I'm attracted to you two at the same time, without..."

Alec and Logan looked at each other, somehow leading a conversation Max was not privy to. She wondered what they were thinking of. Max only stopped thinking of it when Logan's hand connected with her shoulder and Alec moved closer.

"Ever considered to share? As in the three of us?" Alec asked.

She looked up to Logan and he was nodding.

Max swallowed, "I never..."

"That's OK. So did neither of us, but there is no hurt in trying, is there?" Logan asked.

She shook her head. Before she could say anything else, Alec and Logan were coming closer. Logan was capturing her lips with his, while Alec was exploring her with his hands.

Maybe there was an answer to her attraction to both of them. Though, she never would have thought of this.

  
**The End**   



End file.
